


nightmares

by Shamantic



Series: a captain and his coffeeboy [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	nightmares

Now and then he'd wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air and heart racing, not knowing where he was for a moment until he'd notice another warm body next to his and that's what calms him down. Knowing that /he/ was there. That he wasn't alone. Not when these nightmares haunted his dreams and made him see terrible things.  
He was glad that he had Ianto.  
Ianto was someone to hold on to, someone to trust and someone who took him for who he was. He looked behind the facade of the 'hero', the man who couldn't die. He knew about his night terrors, about his worries, about his insecurities and sorrow. He never demanded anything but he understood.  
Ianto always did everything he could, helped him when he was needed and gave him the feeling of warmth, something he hadn't had for quite a long time.  
A genuine smile crept onto his lips as he rested his head on the pillow again. It felt incredibly good that there was someone there for him but he also knew that it wouldn't be forever. He knew that he'd lose him eventually, just like he lost everyone else he loved. But that wouldn't stop him from cherishing the time he had left.  
Slowly he moved over so he was now facing his lover and planted a soft kiss onto his forehead. They may not have forever but they had now.


End file.
